Hillcrest, Alyeska
Hillcrest (officially The Majestic Imperial Realm of Hillcrest) is the proposed capital city of the state of Alyeska. It is to be located on James Ross Island and will be part of the greater Magellan-Hillcrest metropolitan area. Originally, the island was to become the micronation known as the Imperial Realm of Stonewall, intended as a GLBT homeland. Though the Imperial Realm project was terminated, Hillcrest remains as its remnant and is intended to be a primarily GLBT community, as well as the governing center for the state of Alyeska. The city is named after the GLBT district in San Diego, California. Government The municipal government of Hillcrest has a theatrical camp element that is very peculiar to non-residents. At its base, it uses a standard strong mayor-council form of municipal government. However, elected officials also have titles of royalty and nobility. The municipality does not have a judicial branch, as all courts in the state of Alyeska are state-level courts. However, it does have a police department. Municipal government is responsible for law enforcement, building management, cafeterias, schools, libraries, parks, transportation, and health care. Titles and Forms Hillcrest elects its officials every three years, as do all other boroughs and municipalities. Unlike other jurisdictions, it has co-mayors, called Emperor and Empress, who are inaugurated in a gala event known as Coronation. The day of Coronation is a municipal (or Imperial) holiday. It also coincides with the city's Gay and Lesbian Pride festivities. The Emperor and Empress of Hillcrest bear the title "His/Her Most Imperial Majesty, Emperor/Empress of the Realm". The Emperor is a male persona who may be male or female, while the Empress is a female persona who may be male or female. The Assembly leaders are called the Imperial Crown Prince and Princess. Other Assembly members are called Dukes and Duchesses. The representative to the Alyeska House of Representatives is called the Ambassador of the Realm. The Emperor and Empress have the power to grant titles of nobility to ordinary citizens in a ceremony known as Investitures. Geography Hillcrest occupies a relatively flat ice-free area on the northeastern peninsula of James Ross Island. It is separated from the Vega Island Borough communities of Las Laderas and Erebus by a glacier. Croft Bay separates the city from Belair Heights in Magellan Borough, to which it is connected by the Gateway State Bridge. Transportation Infrastructure Transantarctic 5 is the main highway through the city. It also shares a monorail line with Magellan Borough and has a bus system. Highways *'Transantarctic 5 (James Ross Freeway)': Main route from Astoria to Erebus through Magellan and Hillcrest. *'Transantarctic 805 (Hillcrest Loop)': Forms the southern part of the T-5/T-805 loop around the Main Habitat and Downtown area of Hillcrest. Monorail *'Pink Line': Hillcrest to Magellan Center (known as "Blue" Line in Magellan Borough) Education Primary Schools The floor of each residential building has its own primary school room. These schools are administered as Hillcrest Realm Primary Schools Middle Schools There are two middle schools. High School *'Hillcrest High School' Colleges and Universities *'Hillcrest Community College' *'Alyeska State University' Similar cities Hillcrest's status as a GLBT home city is shared with New Provincetown, in Hampton Borough, Victoria Land.